dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Writer
The Ghost Writer is, supposely, the ghost of some writer who, until meeting Danny one Christmas, spent his time writing stories and poems. He is voiced by renowned actor Will Arnett, of Arrested Development. Appearance and History The Fright Before Christmas The Ghost Writer made his first appearance in the "The Fright Before Christmas." During his showing, he got angry at Danny for destroying his poem, so he put Danny into a poem where everyone speaks in rhyme to show him how unkind he's been every Christmas. Upon trapping Danny in his new poem, he kept torturing him, as he left him the only one who knew what was happening, he then set about doing a series of incidents wrecking Christmas and turning everyone against Danny, he also kept appearing to mock Danny at how he would be trapped in this story until he learned his lesson. After successfully ruining everyone’s holiday, Danny went to the Ghost Zone to stop him. To protect himself, the Ghost Writer sent him to a meeting of all his enemies, but he incorrectly assumed that they would forget about the Christmas truce to get him. When Danny told all of them about him breaking the truce, the angered ghosts broke into the Ghost Writer's house to get him. In a last ditch effort he turned them against each other. Danny broke this by causing him to end one of his sentences with orange, which seeing as nothing rhymed with orange, he couldn't continue writing. Not being able to continue meant that he lost his power, and the angered ghosts turned on him. Walker had him taken away for breaking the truce. Danny then destroyed his keyboard, only for him to mock Danny, explaining that this meant the story couldn't end as he now couldn't TYPE the end, so now Danny was forced to learn the lesson to end the story. After Danny did and the story ended the last scene shows him locked up in Walker’s jail, holding the complete book. Phantom Planet If one looks closely enough, one can see the Ghost Writer as one of the many ghosts that help Danny and Skulker turn the earth intangible at the end of Phantom Planet. Personality and Weaknesses The Ghost Writer does not seem to be that evil. In fact, the only reason he trapped Danny in his poem was for to teach him a lesson. Although, it should be noted that he was more than willing to break the Christmas truce, something the evilest and most malicious ghosts wouldn't do, suggesting that he might be extremely impulsive. Also, he was shown to have a distinct sense of humor; as he including many jokes and puns in his story. He also seemed to find torturing Danny fun, although he might have just been getting into the story. It is shown at the end that he now has a fear of oranges because he cannot rhyme the word "orange." It was that event that meant he would be locked in Walker's prison for however long Walker wanted him to be there. Considering that Walker gave a thousand year sentence to Danny for a minor offense and that he considered that soft, it may be forever because he highly regarded the truce. Powers and Abilities It's presumable and at one point (slightly) implied that the Ghost Writer has traditional ghost powers (overshadowing, invisibility, intangibility, etc.), although the only natural powers that we see him use in the episode are flight at the beginning and either creating or summoning his keyboard. He uses the keyboard to control what happens in the story. It seems to give him the power to do anything (much like a writer can with his or her book). Everything he writes comes true, although he mainly uses it to manipulate character's emotions, perceptions and reactions. He is, at times, seen doing things of far greater power (i.e. turning inanimate objects and animals into ghost monsters, completely taking over others, etc.). The only character he doesn't control in the story is Danny and he says that this is so he can have fun watching how Danny handles it. Despite claiming that Danny is the only character who has free will in the story, several times it seems that he is recording what others do rather than controlling them (for example, when all the other ghosts react to his breaking the truce, if he were controlling them properly, they would not have minded or would have attacked Danny), suggesting that there might be a limit to the number he controls or that Ghosts are more resistant to his powers. It’s unclear what the limit to his power with the keyboard is, although his comments imply there may not be one. However, it does appear he can't reverse what he has written, as seen at the end when he was powerless to undo Danny’s action of picking up the orange, which brought about his downfall. It also seems that he cannot break any rules that he himself sets, as seen at the end when he couldn't break the rule that the poem had to rhyme. Without his keyboard, he is not very powerful as he was easily defeated. Quotes *"Oops!? OOPS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU´VE DONE!!!?" *"You´ve destroyed my greatest work. And that was my only copy!" *"Since you destroyed my Christmas poem, you shall become my new, Christmas poem!" *"He´ll go through this tale, ´til the story is at the end!" *"You would be quite surprised of what I can and can´t do, but I´ll leave you your freedom so I can teach you." *"You think this is over? It's barely begun; this all at the end, when the lesson is done." *"A new threat was needed to cut through the noise, and what better way, than THE ATTACK OF THE TOYS!?" *"On this night before Christmas, a brand new attacker, and now, face the wrath of my monster NUTCRACKER!!!" *"Young Danny thought quickly and picked up an orange, he threw it at Walker who... crud, nothing rhymes with orange!" *"You think this ends here, you are about to get burned, this story is not done until the lesson is learned!" Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Villains